Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Rules I think we should lay down some rules here. *I think that users should put all their characters on their page, so everyone knows their characters. They should also specify what story they are from on WFW. *They should also do the above bullet on the actual page for the character. *We should have special blanks for characters, so we don't copy from the WW, or we can get permission from them so we can use them. *Having a mentor-and-apprentice system could be swell, too! I always am ready to learn more, and teach others about Wikia. and Warriors. *We shouldn't allow any profanity, vandalism, swear words, harassment of ANY kind, or copying. I don't want to see an exact description of my character under somebody else's name, or whatever... Are those good rules? Because, if they are, it would be a good idea to put them on the home page. Glad I could help! :--Forestpaw That's a very good idea. Thanks, Forest. --Sparrowsong 23:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. Do you know how we would get permission to use the blanks? Someone could ask Eu from WWiki, or Bramble, who is in charge of the PCA. We need admins....and sysops...and rollbacks...and beaurocrats...or are Beauros the same as admins? Anyways, we have to wait to see....but I already think Forestpaw would be a good admin! Although they need some articles...but that's ok! Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 23:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I just asked Bramble. And I agree with you about how we need admins (I'm pretty sure they are the same as beaurocrats). For now, I'll give you and Forestpaw rollbacker rights :). Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 23:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks!!!!!!!! Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 23:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Poll How does the skin look? I like it, it looks good I kinda like it, it looks ok I don't like it, it doesn't look good Should you be allowed to edit articles about character that aren't yours? Yes, definitely No way, it would be like editing someone else's story on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Maybe Would Hawkfire98 make a good admin? Yes No Maybe Hey, two ideas. #We could make a featured picture on the main page, so the guests don't think it's nothing but text. #We should have polls! Like, how is this wiki doing? And like the above poll! Oh yeah, would it happen to be a pic of the three prophecized cats from the Erin Hunter books for the logo? Or Firestar? Or... Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 01:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) You could put the pic of The Fourth Apprentice cover or the Ambush cover or put all four leaders on there. Just a suggestion. :) --Blackclaw 01:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cool idea! Sparrowsong will have to decide with us, though, ;) And thanks for checking us out! Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 01:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I agree, great ideas. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 02:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sysops and Art If anything, The Sysops shoulds be Sparrowsong, and Cloverfang or Forestpaw. The Beurocrats should be the Me and Cloverfang or Forestpaw (Who ever joined first out of the 2 of them). And the next 2-3 people who join should be rollbackers. What do you think Sparrowsong? Also, like PCA, should we have our own type of charart thing? Not to judge anyone, but to improve their art. Like I notice alot of new users on warriors wiki have not blended in shading or earpink or markings. So maybe we should have an art tutorial to let people know how to shade, highlight, blend, do tabby markings. If anyone has to lead, I think I should be leader, or whatever its called because I think out of all 4 of us I have 11 images approved on charart. Again What do you think Sparrowsong? Which brings me to my 3rd thing. Once we have all the codings and templates, maybe we should have mentor's. Us early users could teach the newer users how to do wiki's and such. Once again, what do you think Sparrowsong? Mossflight 04:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I think those are good ideas, Sandwich. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 05:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I think that the PCA thing is a great idea! But as for copyright stuff (Warriors Wiki already has that), we could have some users that specialize in making tabbies and people who are great at making blanks. I think I might have to look at the art tutorial because I have no idea how to shade with GIMP. :P The new users (the apprentices) can choose which mentor they want, or the leader of PCA can choose based on which skill they need working on. I think Sandwich should be leader because (no offense to anyone on this site) she makes them best. The deputy can be the user that has the most images approved (besides Sandwich) and the rest of us can be warriors. Just a suggestion, again. It's up to Sparrowsong to decide. --Blackclaw 13:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I just checked how many members we have on our site and there are 6 members. The next user that joins should be a rollbacker or a regular member. --Blackclaw 13:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for sounding clueless, but a sysop is the same as an admin, right? Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 15:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. I agree with you on who should be staff, Sandwich. Maybe we could do a poll or something? Sysops, admins, and beaurocrats are all the same, I think. Lol I have no idea how to do the art, I think Sandwich should be leader. I would have to be a teeny weeny kit :) Oh and to Sandwich: Sparrow is already a admin, I did not know if you knew that or not. And we should have a voting, cuz it would be unfair just to choose someone. Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 15:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Blackclaw im a he:) lol. Well Eulalia and Kitsufox are Beuro's on Warriors wiki. I think a Sysop ad an Admin are the same thing. Mossflight 15:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) If we had a Project Character Art, would we put up images of our characters up for approval? I think that's a neat idea, but it might not be fair since some of the articles (like Mossflight) and Stormpaw) already have images that were uploaded by the character's creator. But we should wait until the wiki's busier to do anything like that. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 16:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well it would be neat, but it shouldn't be exactly like the one from Warriors wiki. We can skip the 24 hour approval thing and if it's good the leader can approve of it. And I agree that we should wait until we have at least 15-20 more users. Mossflight 16:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Sandwich for calling you a she! And maybe we could have a period of time for approval because sometimes a user may see something wrong that the leader missed and then the picture would already be approved by then. The user (who made the picture) would have to remove the approved image from the archive (considering we have one) and repost it on the project page. But I agree we should have more users until we start it. We could prepare the page, but not start the project. That way, when we have enough users, we don't have to delay the project. As for the approval thing, I think we should wait half a day (12 hours)? In the end, it will be Sparrowsong's decision. --Blackclaw 20:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) And I just thought of another thing: could we make a charcat template? like for the character pages? we wouldn't want to copy from warriors wiki, but it was just an idea that came up when I was looking at the character pages. --Blackclaw 20:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) May I be a Admin? I am experienced with Wikia stuff. Anyway, I will get started making articles on Hawkfire, Mallowleaf, Fawnwhisker, Pebblestream, and Eagleheart. And I think the image from the image on the cover of The Sight would make a perfect logo. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Should we have a charcat template like the one on Warriors Wiki? Just asking. --Blackclaw 22:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I'm thinking, Devon. I made my leader's page, and there isn't any tempelte... all confusing. The Color of LaVaPoOl 23:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Who's Devon? And you spelled template wrong. --Blackclaw 23:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) '''Sysops(Admins)' Sparrowsong Cloverfang Forestpaw13 Sandwich989 Beureaucrats Blackclaw09 Mistyfur Hawkfire98 Rollbackers Next 2-4 people to join I think it would be more fair this way since it should be First come First serve. And if your disapointed by your position, (if this is used), at least we all have authoritah. :) Mossflight 05:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC)Mossflight 05:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Featured article Ok, I think everyone can agree that we need a featured article. Here's the requirements for a nomination: *Must not be incomplete or a stub. If it contains the phrase 'coming soon,' it's incomplete (LOL). *Must be a long-ish article. *Must have no spelling or grammar errors. *Must be created by a registered user. *Must be overall good quality. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 22:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. Do you think having an image should be a requirement? I think it should. --Blackclaw 22:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yes it should, becuase it would look better. Mossflight 05:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Nominations If you voted 'no,' please explain why you don't think it should be a featured article. Nomination #1 Lightkit (Nominated by Sparrowsong) Should Lightkit be a featured article? Yes No I think this woould be better if we put this on hold. Just until we get this on its own page and when we get charcat blanks. Then once we can this nomination will look nicer and fresher and more organized. Mossflight 05:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Do you mean charcat templates, or charart blanks? --Blackclaw 13:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC)